


This is a mess

by thatonekid



Series: Random Fics/Random plot bunnies [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Camping, Gen, Not Beta Read, Plot Bunnies - Freeform, Possible regert, Weird Plot Shit, idek what this is, look this was going somewhere at one point, supposed to be based on a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonekid/pseuds/thatonekid
Summary: Peter is really glad he was asked to tag along with his nephew and friends to a camp shindig.





	This is a mess

**Author's Note:**

> Look.. This was going somewhere at one point i swear. It kind of went in a different direction then what i had planned for it. It happens... 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf, i used these characters for my entertainment.
> 
> Minor edit: 2/18/19 like capitalizing names, and the beginning of sentences, and changing long to log.

Pulling up to the campsite, Peter wasn’t sure what he had agreed to when his nephew asked him to come along to the camping festivities. He was promised wolfbane laced alcohol drinks and good food made over a camp fire. 

Who could pass that up?

Not Peter, that’s for sure. 

Once the duo got out of the truck, they opened the tailgate and pulled out the two giant coolers they had stuffed full of one with alcohol and the other in food. Derek oversaw supplying the two. While some woman named Stiles oversaw bringing enough tents for every couple. Though, there was only three, one for the guys, one for the girls, and one for stiles. She hated sleeping in a tent with other people. She, apparently had a theory with body heats in small spaces. 

“You made it! And you brought uncle Peter,” Cora greeted the two. 

“Yeah, he looked like he could use a weekend away from the big house, thought this would be good for him.” Derek said in agreement. 

“More the merrier is what Stiles likes to say.” A tall kid with a crooked jaw said. 

“Good,” Is all Peter could say in response. 

“Guys, come meet my uncle.” Cora said. 

Next thing Peter knew, he had a group of early twenties and possibly late teens standing in front of him. 

“Peter, this is Scott, Isaac, Ethan, Lydia, Aiden, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Alison, Kira, and Danny.” Derek introduced the lot.

“Oh! Stiles will be around, she’s finishing her tent and was making a clothes line between two trees.” Isaac said. 

“Clothes line? I thought we were camping?” Peter asked. 

“We are. Have you ever camped with this many people and had them complain about wet clothes? I have, and it’s not fun…” A sweet voice, like honeysuckle said behind him making him jump, which caused some giggles from the group.

“Stiles, what have we said about sneaking up on people?” Danny asked in a light friendly, almost teasing tone. 

“Ya’ll have the advance hearing, not my fault you can’t hear a 145-pound girl walking up to you.” She sassed. 

Peter turned and saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was at least 5’8, lilac hair, a little chubby but she had curves to die for. She was in a pair of flip-flops, cut off shorts, and a bikini top. Getting a better look at her, Peter saw she had her navel pierced and had tattoos, and he was in love. 

On her right arm, she had a big mandala flower tattoo that was in water colors, she had one going from the top of her shorts and twisting up her side to finish on the back of stars and music notes in green, blue, pink, red and purple. She also had the words “Daddy’s Lil Monster” on the inside of her left wrist. His favorite though, was the one on the back of her thigh as she walked by him. 

It was of a fox and a wolf. On the top had a full moon with a black sky, with a few clouds. Underneath that, was a wolf standing tall with its head turned to the side as it was guarding the fox. The tail of the wolf was also touching the fox as to let it know it was still there. The fox was on the ground, laying curled into itself with its tail protecting most of its side. It was all done in black and white and it couldn’t have looked any better. 

“Stiles, this is our uncle Peter, Peter, this is Stiles.” Derek introduced the pair looking at each other. 

“Hi.” Stiles said with a smile on her face. 

“Hello,” Peter replied. 

“Let’s go swimming!” Jackson cheered, and Peter watched the group, minus one, disappear.

“You not going swimming?” Peter asked 

“No, I have to gather wood since no one could be bother to bring some. Apparently stopping at a gas station on the way out here was just beneath them. I also have to meet my dad at the edge of the preserve to grab my meds that I forgot to get.” She answered. 

“Would you like some company?”

“Sure.”

The pair started off to her jeep to drive off. Peter has never been that forward to ask if someone wanted company or not, but he was drawn to the petite purple haired woman. 

“So, since you’re a Hale, I’m guessing your part of the big clan that everyone is sure is a cult.” Stiles said as they started driving to the edge. 

“That I am. But why would it be a cult?” he was genuinely confused. 

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s because you all live in the same house or a least you are in the general area. I mean, I don’t think Ya’ll are a cult. But try to get anyone to change their mind on what they’re told. Well it makes it hard.” 

“And why don’t you think we’re a cult?”

“Well, you’re a Hale. Hale’s are a far cry from being a cult. I mean you’re great great great great grandpappy is good friends with mine. My family is twice the size of yours, yet no one thinks we’re a cult.” 

“Touché.” 

“Plus, I think you’re the Hale that is supposed to rescue me from some damsel shit. We all know Derek won’t be it. And as much as I like women, your nieces are not my type.” 

“So, I’m your prince?” Peter said in a question tone. 

Stiles snorted.

“Please. Expect for having to get some meds from my father, I’m the furthest from a damsel.” 

“And why do you think that?” 

“Well a damsel needs saving, don’t they? I have enough sense to know that anyone that saves you, will use it against you. Plus, I learned at the age of 16 to save myself before some peasant could save me.”

“Oh so, I’m a peasant now?” Stiles giggled. 

“No. Far from it. But what I am saying, is that when you were a teenager you were one. I mean think about it. All you cared about is getting into someone’s pants, or how anything was asked off you would benefit you. I mean that’s not the definition of a peasant, it’s something like a poor farmer or someone on the low social status… or something along those lines… but in this sense, it’s different.” 

“Well Stiles Stilinski I think I like you.” 

“Why thank you. Wait here.” 

Peter watched her go up to the Sheriff and give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He could hear what was going on, but he has enough sense to keep his mind busy from picking it up. She was not the type he usually went with, but he was glad that he agreed with is nephew to come to this shindig. 

A few minutes later, the petite woman got back into the driver seat and turned around and went back to the campsite. 

“I have to ask, how old are you?” 

“Me? I’m 21, the oldest out of the bunch. Minus Derek, he’s older by 8 months.”

“Oh, okay.” 

Stiles gave a simple nod and turned up the radio and started to sing along. 

“Her name is Noelle  
I have a dream about her  
She rings my bell  
I got gym class in half an hour  
Oh how she rocks in Keds and tube socks  
But she doesn’t know who I am..  
And she doesn’t give a damn about me.  
Cause I’m just a teenage dirt bag baby”

He was shocked to say the least. Then the next song came on. 

“Heaven only knows where you been  
But I don’t really need to know  
I know where you’re gonna go  
On my heart where you’re resting your head  
And you just look so beautiful  
It’s like you were an angel

Can I stop the flow of time?  
Can I swim in your divine?  
Cause I don’t think I’d ever leave this place  
Turn the lights down low  
Now I’m feeling you breathe slow  
Cause, Baby, we’re just reckless kids  
Trying to find an island in the flood”  
He’s never heard someone sound as good as he heard then and there. She had a voice that made you feel like you were frozen in time and you just wanted to hear what she had to say. You could hear the pain in her voice. 

He wanted to hold her and soothe the pain. 

The funny thing is, there wasn’t pain in the song. But it was the way she sung it. 

Peter noticed they were stopped and the driver seat was currently vacant. When? And then he saw the girl in question in zipping up her tent. 

“The others should be back by now, want to start the fire?” Stiles said. 

“I thought you had to gather wood?” Peter was perplexed. 

“Yeah, but I didn’t say where. There’s 8 bundles in the back of the jeep. Help me.” 

That… That made sense. 

Between the two, they got all 8 bundles out. He wasn’t entirely sure why they’d need all 8 at once, but he wasn’t going to question it. He was sure there was a method to her madness. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you have a wonderful voice?” Peter said after a few minutes of silence. 

“Yes. My mom.” She continues putting the last log of the third bundle in, and then started putting away the other 5. 

A few minutes later, Peter could hear the group making their way back from swimming. There was laughing and weak howls, a few grunts and even one whine, but overall it sounded like they had fun swimming. 

Peter decided that he would oversee grilling the food for lunch. Which consisted of burgers, hot dogs, corn on the cob and Stiles favorite potato grill veggies. 

There was jokes, innuendos, Inside jokes, and open flirting. The one that surprised Peter the most was that the purple hair girl was quick at jokes and how easy to be was to enjoy harmless and not so harmless banter with. 

“So, what do you think of everyone?” Cora asked her uncle. 

“There not as bad and I can see why you like them. Good group.” Peter answered in reply. 

“What about Stiles?” 

“She… She’s lovely. Has a great voice. Funny to, a bit bossy.” 

“She sang around you?”

“Yes?”

“She must really like you…” 

“Why?” She doesn’t really sing around anyone… I think only four of us have heard her sing. She doesn’t do it regularly. Especially around new people.” 

“Who are the four?” 

“Me, Scott, and the twins.” 

“Aiden and Ethan?” 

“Yep.”

“How?”

“Accident is what Stiles said. She was waiting for them, and she got lost in the moment, and had her windows down still.” 

“Oh.”

“Yeah, they stopped dead in their tracks and now they ask for her sing anytime they’re alone with her.”

“How often is that?” 

“Jealous uncle Peter? It doesn’t suit you.” 

“No… Not jealous just curious.” 

“Whatever you say Uncle P.” And with that his niece was gone and over to the curly hair boy that had a scarf on when they first met. 

Peter couldn’t help but watch the girl of his dreams dance around and throw her head back in laughter. She looked like a little kid with no care in the world. He couldn’t do anything but hope that one day she would be laughing at something he said as carefree as she seemed in this very moment. 

He was grateful that his nephew asked him to tag along this morning.

**Author's Note:**

> SO what did you think? Please tell me. 
> 
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/94ed18268d6958eb63db6fe1bf1fe441/tumblr_oclb1nkezN1rjwwuso1_500.jpg
> 
> https://www.askideas.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/11/Music-Notes-And-Color-Star-Tattoos-On-Side-Rib.jpg


End file.
